Drunken Brothers
by Malik-Zaki
Summary: The brothers travel home, after having a good ole party and a drink or ten! Fili feels fine but Kili has had a bit too much, and the results can be rather dangerous and exciting. *Contains Male/Male content .. If you don't like, then don't read! - You have been warned* *Image by kaciart*


***WARNING - CONTAINS MALE/MALE CONTENT - IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ!***

Fili had managed to carry his drunken Kili all the way home.  
It's funny how both brothers had consumed almost the same amount of alcohol, yet Fili had hardly felt effected by it; only tipsy and that was it.  
His younger brother took on the challenge by drinking the same as his older brother, and boy was he going to regret it in the morning.

Their mother, Dìs, didn't mind the boys getting drunk as much, just as long as they didn't get hurt doing something stupid while heavily intoxicated, and or stumbling home very loudly at stupid o'clock in the morning and waking up the whole town.

Kili was practically asleep, hoisted up by Fili over his shoulder. That was until they walked through the front door of their house..  
Suddenly the young dwarfling sprang to life and decided to try and run indoors. The movement was so unexpected and sudden that Kili slipped right out from the older brothers grasp and slammed himself right into the solid wooden kitchen table, shunting the table across the floor and knocking every ale tankard off. Drinks where Thorin and his guests had left there earlier that night.

"Kili!.. You drunkard!" Fili whisper shouted over to his brother, managing to quietly and quickly close the front door and rushing to the youngsters side.

"Oh no!.. The ale!" Kili said rather loudly as he scrambled over the table to grab one of the large wooden tankards, thinking there were some alcohol in them still. A small whimper escaped him when he realized that all of them were empty.

"For Mahal's sake, Kee Kee!.. Ma is going to punish our asses for this!.. Correction.. MY ass!" As Fili tried to peel his younger brother off the table.

"Are you hurt?"

Kili suddenly rolled over onto his back and wrapped both legs round his brothers waist, dragging himself along the table top as he pulled them both closer together.

"Will you punish mmmmy ass then?" Kili said rather seductively as he arched his back and pressed his heel's hard onto Fili's backside, causing him to press his hips into his younger brother.

Fili stopped himself from falling onto Kili by placing his hands either side of his brothers sides.  
"Kee Kee!.. I.. I.." His face slowly turning red.

A small gasp escaped Fili's throat as his eyes snapped onto an orange glow slowly heading towards the kitchen.  
Shit, shit, shit! It was either Dìs or Thorin coming over to investigate the loud noise Kili was making. Fee looked down at his brother beneath him, arching like a cat in heat and appearing to be purring like one too.  
If their Ma or uncle caught them like this and in such a position, questions would be asked!  
Fili's automatic reaction was to wrap his arms round his horny, drunken brother and lift him completely off the table, heading towards the pantry to hide.

The longer Fili held up the youngster, the heavier he had become. Becoming dead weight with his body relaxing from the alcohol.  
This resulted in the eldest accidently slamming Kee Kee up against the wall upon reaching their hiding spot behind a large shelf.

"AH!.. Hahaha!.. OH Fee!" Kili laughed as he wrapped his arms round his brothers neck, leaning in closer and having a little nibble on his ear.

A small whimper escaped Fili as he tried to hold back a moan.

"Kili, please.. Be quiet." He whispered, trying to listen out for Dìs's or Thorin's voices, as his head was embraced into the young dwarfs arms and being pressed against his chest.  
Fili could hear the young'uns heart beat rather rapidly, his small purr's sounding much louder too.

"Make me.." Kili lustfully growled into his brothers ear as he tightened his legs around Fili's waist, pressing his own lower regions harder against Fee Fee's gut and his backside onto his crotch.

Fili pulled his head back and gave his young brother a rather serious look, his blue eyes saying. 'Challenge accepted'.  
Within a split second after that, Kili's cheeky ass smirk was soon assaulted by Fili's lips locking onto his. It didn't seem to take the youngster by surprise at all. His lustful mind WANTED for this to happen!

He hummed sweetly as he tangled his fingers in Fili's golden hair, his tongue flicking at his brothers lips to gain entry.

Fili's attention was more focused on the pantry door at the time, as from the corner of his eye he could see the orange glow filling most of the darkness of the room.  
He held his breath and froze as the light almost exposed them in their hiding spot, soon fading away back to darkness.. THANK MAHAL!  
Fee tried to continue on listening out for Dìs and or Thorin, but his attention was being dragged elsewhere.  
The fingers running through his hair, his hips being pressed against his younger brothers and now a moist tongue lapped at his lips. Such actions caused an urge to build up inside of Fee, burning at his groin and fidgeting uncomfortably under Kili to ease the feeling.  
Fili quietly growled and pressed his precious drunken brother up against the wall harder, tightening his grip round his torso as he allowed him to enter his mouth, getting a strong taste of alcohol as their tongues dances around each other.

Kili gasped into the kiss as his brother pressed more onto him, purposely beginning to roll his hips and brushing against Fili's sensitive area.  
The young'un felt trapped and yet safe in his brothers tight embrace.

Their dangerous lust filled play was building up to dangerous levels, causing the kiss to grow even wilder by the second, both beginning to bite at each other's lips and playfully pulling at them.  
"Fffffuck, Kee Kee.." As the urge in the older brother grew too much for him to handle, burying his head into Kili's shoulder as he pressed his hips hard up against him, keeping him well and truly pinned up against the wall.  
"You're s-such a tease!" Mumbling into the youngsters' tunic, breathing hard into the fabric and skin.

"Is it enough for you to 'punish' me yet?" Kili said breathlessly, gripping his brothers hair even tighter as he felt his hot hard breath on his neck, making his body tingle.

Fili lifted and tilted his head a little, smirking at his horny little brother. "Ah, but Ma didn't catch us for me to get punished first."

Kili simply gazed down and smirked back rather evilly. "That could be arranged.."

The older dwarf's eyes widened upon what he had herd, lifting his head fully off of his brothers shoulder and his gaze fixing onto Kee Kee's drunken and lust filled eyes.  
"You wouldn't!"  
Kili was drunk, Fee thought.. Of COURSE he would!

"Then p-uh-niiiiiish meeeee." The youngster said with that evil smirk still spread across his face, tightening his legs around Fili and pressing onto him even more.  
"I neeeeeeed it.." Whispering lustfully into the older brothers ear while running a hand through his golden mane.  
"And I can feeeeeel that you need it too." Kili added as he began to roll his hips, grinding hard up against the hot mound that was growing between eldest's legs.

Fili buried his face onto Kili's shoulder, sinking his teeth into the thick fabric of the youngsters tunic as he cringed and growled rather lustfully, trying to fight back the urges.  
"Kee Kee.. I-I.. I shouldn't do this!.. I shouldn't take advantage of you while you're this drunk!" He said behind gritted teeth.

Kili's evil smirk still remained spread across his lips, before he filled his lungs with air and screamed. "MAAAA!"  
The sudden outburst startled the older brother, causing him to almost jump out of his skin and fall backwards, landing flat onto his back with Kee Kee still clinging on, sitting on top of Fili.  
"KILI!?.. Are you mad?!" The eldest shouted, his hands held firmly onto his brothers waist.  
"Mad to get punished by yooooooooou, Fee Fee." The youngster purred as he now laid on top Fili, pinning him down to the floor and rubbing his cheek up against his golden beard, like a very affectionate and horny cat.

Loud and heavy foot steps could be heard on the stone flooring outside the pantry, followed by the door being swung open, slamming hard against the wall and rattling the shelves. Orange light flooded the dark space, exposing the two brothers on the floor in their gloriously awkward position.  
"Fili!.. Kili!.. What in blue blazes do you both think you're doing?!" Dìs said with anger rumbling in her voice.  
Fili's eyes grew wide, fixed upon his mothers angry features. His eyes grew even more wider when he saw Thorin joining her side, looking at the boys with an expression just as shocked as Fee Fee's.  
"Ma!.. Uncle!.. It.. It's not what it looks like!" Fili protested as he tightened his grip on Kili's hips, just to stop him from doing little rocking motions up against him.  
"We were grabbing a bite to eat! After all that alcohol Kee Kee had, he needed food!"  
"Eating each oooooother." Kili added, as he brushed his cheek on his brothers.  
"Eating 'with' each other!" Fili hastily added in also, as he placed a hand over the youngsters mouth.  
"See, Ma!.. Kee Kee is drunk!" Hoping she would buy it. Even though part of his sentence was true, Kili was drunk.. Drunk and horny.

Dìs's gaze towards her eldest son grew angrier and darker.  
"I can't believe you would let you're baby brother get that drunk!"

"But, Ma!.. Kili isn't a baby! And he is old enough to realize his limits when he drinks." Fili protested.  
He couldn't believe this!.. He was getting bollocked at for his brother being drunk! And just to make the situation more awkward for the eldest, Kili had began licking the palm of his hand; which remained over his drunken mouth.

"He obviously 'doesn't' know his limits!.. If he's sick, you're clearing it up!" Dìs said harshly, her gaze not leaving the brothers.  
To Fili, it seemed like she didn't blink at all through out the whole conversation so far. It was rather frightening.  
If there was anyone to fear, it would have to be their mothers rage, even Thorin looks to be afraid to anger his own sister.  
"Now.. Get your asses up off the floor and get to bed, this instant!.. It's very late and we all need sleep!"

"Uh.. Ma.. I know you're mad at me and all, but could I have a hand in lifting Kee Kee off of me?" Fee said while looking up at Dìs innocently, trying to pull a Kili.  
So far it seemed like their mother and uncle didn't suspect what they were actually doing there in the pantry.. Well, Fili hoped they didn't.

Dìs lifted her youngest son clean off his older brother with such ease, no matter how hard Kili tried to cling on. And the moment Fili's body was free he instantly sat up to hide any noticeable mound which had formed. Luckily enough their thick clothing hid most of any visible arousal.

Kili went limp in his mothers arms and she kept a firm hold of her little boy to stop him from collapsing, running a free hand through his dark hair.  
Her little Kili could do no wrong in her eyes.  
Fili weren't sure if he had fallen asleep or passed out from all the drinking.. Or possibly faking it to get out of any trouble he might be in!  
"He's drunk way too much, Fili!.. Just look at him!" Dìs pointed out again, keeping Kili's hair out from his face.  
Kee let out a drunken moan, as if he were about to throw up in his unconscious state.

"He did it all himself, Ma.. I didn't force him to drink so much.. Thorin?" Fili looked to his uncle for any kind of support for his side of the argument. Just to agree that Kili is old enough to judge by himself on how much to drink would have done.  
But the eldest didn't receive such help..  
He noticed Thorin looked to Dìs with the look of support, only for it to be shot away. Possibly by their mothers scowl.  
"Listen to your mother, Fili."

Fee sighed in defeat. He figured that his uncle or mother wouldn't help him up, since he had sat on the ground this whole time. So he helped himself up, swaying from his own drunkenness while making sure his jacket kept his lower region covered.

The out cold youngster was soon shoved into the eldest arms..  
"Take him to bed!" Dìs ordered.  
Fili had fumbled to get a grip on Kili before he would end up on the floor, wrapping his arms round his brothers chest to keep him standing.. Sort of.  
"On my own?!"  
He looked to his mother, noticing her stern look growing even stronger and angrier.  
"Of course!.. I'll do it on my own!.. I can do it on my own!.. I don't even know why I asked!" Fee said rather rapidly, sounding a little frightened.  
He adjusted his grip on Kili to make the traveling to the bedroom much easier, with Kee's arm pulled over his brothers shoulders and a supported hold round the youngsters waist.

Dìs and Thorin headed back to their rooms, while Fili and Kili headed to theirs. Fee practically threw his brother onto the bed, the moment he kicked the door shut.  
"If you're pretending to be sleeping, Kee Kee, oh so help me, Mahal, I will smack your ass so hard!" Giving Kili a light back handed slap to his arm.  
The only response Fee got from the youngster was a loud snore, even though his face was buried into the bed sheets.

"Urg.. You adorable fucker." Fili said as he scuffed up Kee Kee's hair.  
He could never be angry with his little brother, even though he got the blame for his drunkenness, he really didn't mind. He would take the blame for any thing Kili may have been accused for.  
The eldest ran his fingers through that dark long hair, watching his brother sleep. Fee knew for sure that he was in a deep sleep, he could tell from the snoring.  
That certainly wasn't fake.

The ache in his crotch was still there and it didn't seem to be subsiding any time soon.  
"I can't believe you would get me all hot and horny, only to leave me hanging, Kee Kee." Fili chuckled and shook his head as he leaned over to place a kiss to the corner of the youngsters lips.

The moment their lips touched, Kili sprang back to life. His eyes shot open and his arms wrapped round Fili's neck.


End file.
